


Grey's Anatomy / Riverdale AU

by SleuthingDistraction



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthingDistraction/pseuds/SleuthingDistraction
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Grey's Anatomy / Riverdale AU

**_“The game._ **

**_They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don’t._ **

**_My mother, was one of the greats._ ** **_Me on the other hand, I’m kinda screwed.”_ **

Startled from sleep; the monotonous noise from blaring monitors in her dream, the cold morning chill circling around her naked body, covering it with only a thin layer of a throw she snatched from the dark haired man laying naked on her living room floor. Elizabeth Cooper was indeed, hungover, humiliated and late. Late for her first day of her brand new career; first year surgical intern at Seattle Grace Memorial.

Dragging herself up from the dusty couch, she scrambled to find even an inch of clothing before grabbing the bra the generous stranger handed her. “You have to go!” She said with a smirk and an urgency to be anywhere, anywhere but here. “Why don’t you come back down here and we’ll pick up where we left off?” The incredibly handsome, slightly older man said with a husky tone and filth lacing his every word.

“No seriously. You have to go. I’m late, which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work, so…” she replied once again with urgency, trying get this naked stranger out and herself to where she needed to be.

He stood; His dark, thick hair falling perfectly with ease, tall, broad shoulders and chiselled torso. Putting his long and perfectly toned legs back into his pants. “So… You actually live here?” he questioned, a slight smile as he looked around the unpacked cardboard boxes and unorganised newspapers and furniture.

“No.” She replied, “Yes… kind of.”

“Oh… it’s nice… a little dusty… odd. But it’s nice” he added with a slight laugh, turning around and scanning the room for more items of his clothes. “So how, do you kind of live here?” he questioned.

“I moved two weeks ago from Riverdale. This was my mothers house, I’m selling...” She answered, with that rushed tone. “Oh I’m sorry.” He interrupted, his tone sincere. “For what?” she asked, tilting her head. “You said… was.” He stuttered, confused as to where this conversation was heading. “Oh… my Mother’s not dead… she just… you know what, we don’t have to do the thing…” he reached over to the couch, grabbing his shirt “Oh… we can do anything you want.” He replied, so matter of fact, as though they weren’t two strangers who had no idea of who the other was, as if they were deciding where to grab dinner tonight.

“No, the thing… exchange the details…” she began reeling; “pretend we care… look I’m gonna go upstairs and take a shower and when I get back down here… you wont be here.” She said, with a smile

. “So goodbye… errrm...” then there was silence. The two unfamiliar in name but not in body looked on at each other, the room filling with shame and awkwardness. “Jughead.” He said interrupting, holding out his hand to hers. “Jughead, right… Betty” She sniggered, taking his hand and shaking it. “Betty…” he replied climbing over the couch that separated the two, closing the distance, arrogance in his voice and a devilish grin on his face. “Nice meeting you.” Betty retreated, her head hanging down and the feeling of the embarrassed teenager she left back home in Riverdale, overcoming her. “Bye Jughead.” She added before darting up the stairs to rinse away the nights events, leaving the beautiful man she, merely 7 hours ago had her legs wrapped around.

*

Elizabeth Cooper; A product of Riverdale. The town where everyone knows your name, where things that should never have happened, did and Betty Cooper was glad to see the back of it. She had lived there her whole life, never veering too far from the border of the North Side, besides the inside of Seattle Grace Memorial. She was the A* pupil, straight laced and reserved ‘girl next door’. The title of which she hated; a title she didn’t want to be known as. She knew she was much more than just that. A girl dragged down by her mother’s expectations and constant criticism, a girl who despite being taught from a young age to fit the mould her mother had so carefully crafted for her, became her own person, breaking from the chains of a wicked little town and became the woman she always knew she could be. There was however, one aspect of her mother, one whisper from the town she would never tire of hearing; that she, Elizabeth Cooper was going to be the best surgeon Riverdale had ever seen… after Alice Cooper of course. Her mother was untouchable in an OR, perfection whilst holding a scalpel and flawless in scrubs and a white coat. Despite the lack of reassurance from her mother and non-existent bond, Betty respected her. She respected how hard working she was, how fearless she was, her determination to be the best in her field and the courage to keep on fighting after everything and everyone you trust and believe, turn their back on you.

It was a mere right of passage, something that was engrained in her DNA; to be a surgeon. She had spent more time inside the four walls of the hospital growing up than she had her own home. She didn’t know anything different and at this point and she didn’t want to. The hospital was the only constant in her life. The huge building that stood on the edge of town, keeping her from the wild city of Seattle. The busy streets, the noisy bars and the south side of town. There wasn’t one clear memory from her childhood where her mother wasn’t in scrubs or where her Christmas dinner wasn’t that of the hospital cafeteria.

As expected, Betty graduated from medical school first in her class. Following in her mother’s footsteps, the never-ending legacy her name held. It was never up for debate where she would pursue her career, she knew what she wanted and she would stop at nothing to get it. So she did; she left her small apartment, she stepped out of the comfort of her little town on the outskirts of the big city and she leapt, into the bustling streets and whirlwind she would later come all to familiar with; Seattle Grace.


End file.
